In love with the love of my life
by EllaPendragon177123
Summary: i do not own the flash or arrow this is a Barry/Felicity
1. Prologue 1

**In love with the love o****f**** my life**

Felicity POV

it had started that night in starlight city just before he left we made a point to go on a date which might I add was one of the most magical nights of my life just me and the guy who was not Oliver Queen. I had decided that my love for the masked vigilante was not going to rule my life so when the only guy that had taken any notice in me for a long time asked me out I said yes.

so miss smoke where shall we go said Barry

well mr Allen you might just like this little bistro down on 3th I said

We went to the bistro like I suggested and that night the dinner was not the most memorable thing about that night it was the sex it was the first time I had had sex in a long time, too long. In the morning I woke up to the smell of eggs,bacon and one of the best cups of coffee that I had ever had in my life . We talked for hours just enjoying each others company we talked for so long that Barry missed all the trains that went back to central city personally. I thought he did it on purpose because that night I had to go to work for about an hour and when I got back home there was a candlelight dinner and a very well dress Barry Allen. That night was the best sex that i had ever had and after that we made it official Barry Allen was my Boyfriend and i bet you can guess what happened after that yep more very vocal sex on my part .The next morning Bary had to go home but he promised to come back next weekend.

When I went to work the next day I had a huge smile on my face the whole day I was dating someone and that someone was Barry Allen


	2. Prologue 2

In love with the love of my life

Barry's POV

It all started that perfect night in starlight city I had asked her out on a date and she had agreed to go with me I told myself "self just get over Iris she doesn't like you in that way so ask the girl that is the first one you have noticed since Iris so just go for it" and i did and she said yes .

Felicity suggested we go to this restaurant down on 3th and we went down the food was amazing but not as much as the woman that i did not know at the time that i was quickly falling head over heels in love with . That night i took Felicity back to her apartment and we had the most passionate sex that i had ever had in my life at that moment i realized that i had just gotten over Iris.

The next morning I got up early and made breakfast for her and i .Then we just talked the rest of day i missed the first few train by accident but the next few where on purpose i had planned to make her the most romantic dinner when she left for work.

When she got home i saw the surprise on her face. After dinner and some more talk we went back into the bedroom and had sex in the middle i stopped and said something that i never in a million years i thought she would say yes to i asked her to be my girlfriend and with that we had even more sex till we could not do it any more the we kept going . The next morning i knew i had to get back home so we said goodbye and i left but promised to come back next weekend .

When i went to Jitters the next day i had the biggest smile on my face i was dating the most beautiful,smartest,funniest girl in the whole wide world and her name was Felicity Smoke.


	3. Chapter 1

In love with the love of my life

chapter 1 Coma

Barry's POV

I woke to the sound of poker face I shot up from the bed and immediately some girl who i would later know as Caitlin snow was in my face .Then the guy who introduced Caitlin and himself as Cisco told me how long i had been in a coma i freaked out had Felicity been told ,of course not i had not told anyone about her, she was my little secret but now she may have thought i had left her.

umm… has anyone been to see me i asked

yes and miss west said

no one else i asked

no sorry was there supposed to be asked

but there was a girl that try to come see you a miss Felicity Smoke said Cisco

i let out a breath that i did not know i had been keeping in she knew thank god

am i good to travel i asked

what you just got out of a coma said Caitlin

yes Caitlin is right we still need to do more test your body is still going through changes

but could i physically travel i asked

yes but… started Caitlin

that was all i needed and i was gone but who should come to visit at that very moment Iris

oh my god barry you're awake Iris said jumping into my arms

yes i am but i have to call someone first i said grabbing my phone and walking away with a shocked Iris behind me.

i called Felicity after two rings she picked up

hello Felicity Smoke speaking

hi babe i said

oh my god barry you're out of the coma said Felicity

yes i just got out how fast can you get here i said

in twenty minutes ok she said

ok i'll see you soon come to my lab i said

ok see you soon said Felicity

ok i love you i said and i can't wait to see you

i love you too bye love said Felicity

bye Felicity and the call ended

okay i got to go i announced

what ! yelled Iris you just got out of a coma and i come to see you and you totally pass me of as nothing !

Iris i'm going to see joe i half lied i was going to see joe but that was not the main reason i was going to see Felicity

oh….. then i'll go with you said Iris

ok let's go i said

fine said Iris and with that we left

when we got to the police station we were swarmed by people saying hi and welcome back and i gave joe a big hug

joe there has been a robbery said eddie

ok sorry barry i got to go said joe

do ….that's when i saw her coming into the station and i walk/ran over to her

Felicity i said

barry felicity said

and i picked her up and spun her then pulled her into my arms

umm… hello said Iris

oh.. i said i fought that we had agree not to tell people

hey Iris this is my good friend Felicity Smoke, Felicity this is my best friend Iris West i said

hi nice to meet you said Iris

as you said Felicity

umm.. Iris Felicity and i have to so bye i said

oh.. okay bye Barry said Iris

bye

we were walking down the road then my hand started shaking i looked at my hand and so did Felicity

Barry….? said Felicity

i don't know i said at that moment my legs started to shake then i was running but i stopped and went back and got Felicity and i ran with her to S.T.A.R labs

after i dropped felicity off back at my apartment i went to star labs and they asked me to show them

when i got back to my apartment i walked into the bedroom with Felicity in a black lace bra and pantis sitting on the bed

i was waiting she said playfully

well you know i'm always late i said very playfully

i ran over to her and kissed her very passionately and we began to take of our cloths

i kissed up her stomach and found my way to her lips and that was the most passionate sex that i had ever had so far and let's just say it was not just keeped in the room

the next morning we woke up and i went to jitters and saw Iris and Eddie kissing

**(after that it is pretty much the same for the rest of the episode except when he sees Oliver he leaves out the Felicity parts)**

when i got home later that morning after facing Marten i opened the door and was jumped on by Felicity

oh god barry allen don't scare me like that said felicity

ok i will tell you next time i said

ok now are you ok or do you need to lay down said felicity

i replied by pushing my lips harshly against hers and speeded over to the bed and kissed her hungrily we both tore of our cloths and had sex.

the next morning Felicity had to go

i promise to come here on the weekends since you have other responsibilities said Felicity as she got on the train

ok i love you i said

i love you to she said and i kissed her softly on the lips and then the doors closed and she was gone. As i watched the train leave towards Starlight City i realized something she was the woman i love and always will love and i can't live without her

guess its time to go house hunting i thought


End file.
